Born To Fight
by The Imaginarium of Roma
Summary: He is in every aspect Sauron's ugliest and weakest creation; paler than even Azog, smaller than a regular sized human and with muscles weaker than that of a hobbit's. He was everything but fit to fight in an army. Not born to be part of one of the most feared races. Not an Orc. WARNING: Male Slash, Blood and Gore, AU and OC's
1. Introductions

This is a story I've been thinking of writing for a long time and I finally shook off enough other plot bunnies to start. I put a lot of time and effort into this atrocity of a story and I hope you'll like it.

Just before you start reading the actual story though, I advise you to read the rest of this introduction first as it explains a lot of things that otherwise might be misunderstood.

FYI: I haven't read the Tolkien books yet —I do have them, so the day I might is near— and because of this most of my information comes from other fanfics, the movies or wikipedia and other fan sites. So, this means I'm not a huge Lord of The Rings or The Hobbit expert and thus might put some stuff in, here and there, that is incorrect or just as far away from canon as you can get —though some of it may be intentional, this is an AU so bare that in mind. That's why, if you find a mistake, I would be very grateful if you'd tell me what it is so I can correct it. Every small bit helps.

The most important thing to remember —and I can't stress this enough— this is an AU, as mentioned above. This means a lot of things will differ from Canon, add to that me not being that familiar with Tolkien's Canon and it becomes a big mess. So, I thought I'd just have this supposed "chapter" focusing on the big differences between the original works and this (there are probably more small differences not mentioned in this introduction but they are small enough not to warrant a long explanation).

Firstly, in Canon there are about seven or eight different theories about the origins of orcs, so I've decided to just ignore them. The import part is that in my fic orcs, after the first generationwas made, are naturally born, just like the other races. Female orcs are kept in their own secluded chambers where only the males, having proved to be strong enough, are allowed to enter and to produce the next generation of orcs.

This means that more than half, or more like three quarters, of the male orc population don't get much in the sexy times department. However, they resolved this by themselves fairly quickly by letting off some steam fighting, raping and killing each other —not always in that specific order— and sometimes they even like to practise cannibalism.

What a lovely folk, aren't they?

But, back to the point, if an orc did prove "worthy" and the female is successfully impregnated, she is vastly guarded by the other orcs until she gives birth. Which can take up to the stunning time of a month or two. This is very fast if compared to the other humanoid races, who all physically carry their offspring for around nine months, the hobbit and dwarf races being the exceptions at around six months, which is still a lot longer than orcs. (The lenght of the pregnancies for a every race is made up, by myself)

The short pregnancy of orcs isn't that short because the baby is then fully developed but more because the female orc's body just rejects the foetus after that long a period of time. Developed or undeveloped. This costed a lot of lives in the beginning but, fortunately, the orcs were given a solution by the Witch King Angmar who —knowing it would only play in his favor to have an army of soldiers that actually stayed alive past the creepy-worm-baby stage— told them of a way to save the fragile newborns. And since then, after the initial birth, the newborns are moved to a sort of mud pit where they experience accelerated grow.

Their quick development in the mud pit is caused by the a specially prepared mixture and after about a month the orc emerges from the mud, fully grown (this all looks alike to how Saruman created the Uruk-hai in The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring).

Their bodies are already strong and tough when they have just emerged but for their bodies to really mature, it takes about forty years and then one is only given the right when they have proved themselves strong enough.

So that was the introduction. Except for the things mentioned above not a lot has changed and I hope that the changes that were made haven't turned you off from reading the story. And if it has, I'm sorry but, luckily, there are a lot of other good fanfictions out there.

Now, for those still interested, on the the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Hobbit, they belong to their respective owners and I'm only borrowing them. The plot is mine however and any original characters are mine as well. Also, this will be the only time I give a disclaimer for this story as it applies to all the chapters following this one as well and I don't feel like having to put this in every chapter I might add from here on out.


	2. His Rebirth

Something changed. What first was there, suddenly wasn't anymore. Or had it never existed in the first place?

Now there is nothing, only the feeling that something's missing. Like it's too cold, too silent, and that the walls around him are too hard, too solid. It is supposed to be soft and bendable, warm and comforting, he knows it was before. But before what? He feels out of place, like he doesn't belong here. He misses what there was before, but he can't remember what it is that he misses. There isn't enough. There's nothing but him, he's alone.

Suddenly, something happens, something exists, besides the nothing. It moves beside him, in the endless darkness, and causes the sloshing, stirring and forming of currents.

It's where he is but at the same time it isn't. It replaced him. It replaced the nothing but at the same time it didn't. What is it? Who had begun existing beside him? But is it a someone? Or is it just a phantom, a figment of his imagination, or delusions caused by a centuries long solidarity? Maybe it isn't a someone but a something?

Suddenly, a dark surrounding wetness enters his being, causing his core to retract. And making a weird throbbing sensation erupt in his being. He feels a foreign opening, high on his body, open and close rapidly. He needs something but what is it?

The wetness -that he can somehow identify as tasting bitter- enters the weird opening he can now recognize as his mouth. It streams down his unwilling throat and pluggs his ears. Pain erupts in his chest and itches on the inside of his ribs.

The need for something that could take it all away and give him back the black nothingness -without any pain or discomfort to be had- made him move the weird appendages he could now recognize as limbs.

He squirms and kicks, only for the pain to worsen. He tries to find a grip on the hard walls around him but it's as if there is a veil keeping him separated from the outside, as his hands keep slipping away in slime and gunk.

He lifts his hands in a weak attempt to stretch the tight cocoon around him, but nothing happens. He tries to pierce the wall by pressing his fingers forward in a gathered rough point. He presses his fingers into the wall as hard as he can but it doesn't work. He's trapped.

Mind blank and with nothing else left to try and do to escape, his uncouncious provides sounds that leave his throat on instinct, in sharp chirps and gluttoral screaches, but they're heavily muffled by the goop surrounding him and still filling the inside of his mouth and throat.

Slowly his thoughts start to slow down and he's dimly aware of his hands and feet having stopped moving as have his legs and arms. His chest no longer hurts as the goop seems to have succesfully infiltrated every crook and crevice of his body, filling him with a weird numbness. And everything has becomes quiet.

Silence and nothingness encompass him all over again.

Just as he feels the soft throb of his heart stuttering in his chest, sharp spikes pierce his skin and he's roughly pulled upwards through a hole in the cocoon that hadn't been there before.

His body is still unresponsive but, as the crown of his head meets an icecold emptiness in the alien empty space above, his heart starts and it makes yerking movements in his chest. Still, as the rest of him breaches the surface he doesn't move -can't move- and he only hangs limply from the tight grip on his arms as he's dropped to the ground and roughly rolled over to his back.

He's still can't move, and also remains otherwise unresponsive, as a shadow of what he thinks is a face hovers above his own. The shadow is gone as soon as it came and he's left with a feeling of imense cold as it dissapears.

Quickly though, the shadow returns but this time, instead of above his head, it appears above his chest. He doesn't get the time needed to enjoy the warmth of the shadow, he can feel spreading along the lenght of his left side, as a heavy weight is suddenly pushing down onto his frail ribs. It feels as if his lungs are being flattened by the pressure and, as the same pain he felt when he was still burried in the goop starts to burn and scratch at the inside of his ribs, he's turned over to his side, away from the warmth.

As if the wall that was holding it back got broken down, bitter fluid starts gushing out of his mouth and throat and he shudders as the foreign feeling of needing to breath is finally met with air.

When the gushing of fluid slows down to a dribble and then finally stops completely, he is lifted up from the ground by the same hands that turned him over to his side. How he knows? He isn't sure, since wherever he looks things are blurred and hazy.

He's stopped from thinking further on it, however, as the air entering his lungs seems to cool considerably and the hands holding him suddenly let go.


End file.
